1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer systems, more particularly to virtual memory addressing, and even more particularly to programmable page sizing systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Without limiting the scope of the invention, this background information and definitions provided herein are in the context of a specific problem to which the invention has application.